


Immortal

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A bit of angst and pining, Heart Flames, IgCor Week, M/M, Matching marks, Single Parent trope, Soulmates AU, soft kisses and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: He doesn't believe in things like soulmates, and refuses to acknowledge the mark on his chest. At least until it's match is found on a certain someone's shoulder.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Prompt: Soulmates AU

Ignis had never believed in the hype that was ‘soulmates’ that his friends raved about. Sure, he knew about the small mark placed in the soft spot of his left deltopectoral groove. It was an old Solheimian symbol for ‘Immortal’, he told everyone it was a tattoo he’d gotten as a joke in his teens. Only his mother, father, and himself knew he’d been born with it. He was an intellectual after all, he refused to have his love life dictated by some mark on his body.

However, the first time he saw the “Immortal” Cor Leonis, Captain of the Lucian Crownsguard, single father of two wonderful gremlins that graced the school Ignis worked at, he’d been convinced of ‘love at first sight’. He caught himself rubbing at his mark whenever the man was near and chastising himself for the unconscious action. He really hoped the man never caught him staring.

He had settled for watching over Tristan an inquisitive eight year old, and his six year old sister Eris as they played on the playground during breaks from class. The two were very defensive of each other, and slow to make friends outside of themselves. Ignis did his best to encourage them to open up to other students. It was clear that their mother wasn’t around, and Ignis was curious about that as well. Was she dead, or did she just leave these adorable children and the hottest man in the world? And, if that last was the case. _HOW?_

Ignis took to waiting with the Leonis children at the end of the day, as Cor was generally rather late in arriving to pick them up, and he didn’t want them to wait alone. He refused to allow himself to call it what it really was, and acknowledge that he simply wanted an excuse to see Cor. However, it became increasingly obvious that Ignis’ being there made the other man angry.

“Do you have to wait with them?” The question was grouched at him as he turned from the man’s children to him, his smile fading.

“Well, would you rather they wait alone?” Ignis arched a brow at him.

“Of course not, but, does it have to be _you_?” Ouch, that hurt. The glare aimed at him certainly didn’t help matters either.

Ignis was at a loss for a few moments trying to wrap his brain around what could possibly be so bad about _him_ , but his brain kick-started itself when Tristan tugged on his jacket to tell him goodbye. He smiled down at the boy, “See you tomorrow Tristan.” He turned back to Cor with a determined expression, “As most everyone is already gone by now, I’m the only one who can.”

Cor made a disgusted noise through his nose and did a whole body shrug/wince deal that probably would have amused Ignis to watch had it not be directed at him. It did however afford him a perfect view of Cor’s right shoulder, where the Solheimian symbol for immortal sat, a black mark on perfect skin and muscle. Ignis paled, blinked several times, swallowed several more, and then spoke in a carefully controlled voice.

“If my being here is really such a problem, I’m sure I can find someone else willing to wait with them. I can ask in the morning, if you’d like?” All Ignis wanted to do was run at the moment, he felt dizzy and sick, unable to resist the urge to rub his own mark through his button up shirt.

Cor gave a frustrated sigh and fisted his hands in his hair momentarily, “No, it’s not a problem. There’s nothing _wrong_ with it being you. I’m sorry.”

Ignis resisted giving a hysterical giggle, “Well, alright then. Um, nice tattoo.”

Cor’s head whipped around to look at him, confusion covering his features. Ignis pointed to his shoulder and Cor winced. “It’s not a tattoo. It’s my supposed ‘soulmate mark’, I was born with it. But, thank you.”

While Ignis was reeling from that golden nugget of information and again rubbing at his own mark, Cor gave a gruff chuckle, “It’s actually how I got the moniker of ‘Immortal’ from my subordinates. Anyway, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ignis gave a wane smile and waved goodbye to them, watching as they left but not really seeing it. It was his soulmate mark... identical to Ignis’ own. He sat hard on the sidewalk, eventually leaning his back against the brick of the school building behind him. “Fuck.”

Noctis was right, his stigma against soulmates was coming back to bite him in the ass. He rolled his eyes at himself as his mind took off with that thought and lead him to a bedroom where he happily let Cor bite his ass. Yes, it was time to go home... and maybe drown himself in the shower.

The next morning, Ignis asked about someone else maybe being available to stay with the children, but was informed that he was in fact the only who could stay so late. Everyone else either had children of their own, or another commitment, be it another job or volunteering. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and went about his work.

At lunch recess Tristan and Eris informed him that their daddy did not hate him, he just liked him too much. Ignis blinked at that, told them he understood, gave them smiles and sent them out to play. Internally he was screaming.

When Cor came to get them that afternoon he brought a familiar face with him. Ignis blinked, then glared at the smug look on Noctis’ face.

“Noct, stop looking at me like that or so help me, Prince or no, I _will_ slap you.” Ignis informed him, which only made the man grin widely at him.

Cor looked shell shocked that anyone would speak to royalty that way, but that made sense as the Immortal only knew his first name. He couldn’t know that Ignis was of noble blood and had in fact known the Prince most of his life. He’d just opted to be school security instead of a full member of the Crownsguard, or take up the position of Adviser to the Crown like his parents had wanted.

“You know, when Cor mentioned he’d found someone he couldn’t get out of his head, I should have guessed it was you.” Noctis chuckled and Cor’s head snapped around to him so quickly Ignis feared he’d given himself whiplash.

“Yeah, I’m gonna punch you in the face. Or, better yet, have Gladiolus do it for me.” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey now! I came as moral support. Also, do you still wear super thin tank tops under those thick button ups?” The question and implication of Noctis needing to be moral support threw Ignis for a loop.

He answered truthfully, “Yes, why?”

“Perfect.” Noctis’ eyes widened in excitement as he walked toward Ignis, Ignis’ own eyes narrowed and he instinctively grabbed the buttons of his shirt to keep them from spontaneously coming undone. Noctis shook his head and reached out to gently remove Ignis’ hands as the Leonis’ watched in fascination.

“Noct.” His voice quavered.

“Hush, you’ll be fine.” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his arms to his sides, allowing Noctis to unbutton his shirt and pull the left side off his shoulder. His own mark could be seen clearly through the thin white strap of his tank top. A defeated sigh left him.

He didn’t bother to open his eyes, honestly afraid of what he’d see. He heard footsteps as Noctis moved away and heavier ones came closer. Warm, callused fingers pinched his chin, lifting it slightly, then soft lips pressed to his own. Ignis’ eyes popped open to find Cor kissing him. The contact was brief, Noctis grinning like a loon off in the distance with Tristan and Eris excitedly cheering their dad on to give Ignis another.

Ignis turned bright red. “Um.”

Cor rested his forehead against Ignis’, “Sorry, that was rather inappropriate. I’ve, just wanted to do it for so long now. I brought Noctis to help keep me in line, which has apparently backfired.”

A shiver went through Ignis, “Was that why my waiting with them was a problem?”

A sigh, another soft brush of lips against his own, “Yeah.”

Ignis chuckled, “Well, I certainly don’t mind kisses in exchange for watching your children.”

Cor jerked back slightly in surprise, noted the sly look on Ignis’ face, shook his head and sank his fingers into Ignis’ hair to pull him forward into a much deeper kiss. The three cheering voices ignored in favor of the slight moan Ignis let out.

Stepping away from Ignis Cor shook himself a bit, “Damn, okay. Uh,” He cleared his throat and held out a hand to Ignis, “I’m Cor Leonis, it’s nice to meet you.”

Ignis chuckled again and took his hand to shake it, “Ignis Scientia, the pleasure’s all mine.”

He watched as Cor’s eyes bugged a bit at his last name, tightened his fingers around his hand and tugged him back to him to give him another soft kiss.

Cor smiled against his lips, “So Mr. Scientia, would you consent to being my soulmate?”

Ignis grinned, rubbed at his mark, tilted his head slightly and had to ask. “Do I get the kids too?”

Laughing Cor nodded, “Of course.”

“Then yeah, I can agree to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at soulmates... I feel like it needs work... but I'm not sure how. I also feel like maybe it moves too fast? ugh...


End file.
